The present invention relates to a high strength impact resistant hand protector. Hand protectors offered today offer only adequate protection due to their lack of impact absorbing material composition and design. When such hand protectors are utilized during sports that demonstrate the risk of high impact blows occurring, the protection provided by such devices do not allow the appropriate impact dissipation characteristics to the hand and fingers, due to the materials used which are fabric based, or interwoven metal mesh fabric, which are limited to their impact absorbing capabilities. The hand protectors is utilized in situations where high impact dissipation is a concern such as in sports, i.e baseball, more particularly when worn by a baseball player attempting to hit a baseball (at bat). Oftentimes when a baseball players hand is struck, the hand protectors presently offered do not appropriately or effectively dissipate the needed amount of impact energy, that would sufficiently reduce impact energy to the hand and fingers, consequently oftentimes causing painful and serious injuries. The hand protectors differ only in design and style, and not in the area of optimal impact protection qualities, which in turn offers the wearer minimal and limited protection of an athletes hand and fingers due to the lack of impact absorbing characteristics offered by such hand protectors. Prior art devices do not provide for a maximum protection hand protector that permits above and adequate impact absorption dissipation to the hand and finger areas when struck by impact force.